(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic notice board system for attracting objects by coulomb force so as to be held thereon, and more particularly, an electrostatic notice board system arranged such that characters can be written on its posting-up surface on which sheet-like notices are to be attracted and held for the purpose of advertisement, providing information or the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
One known electrostatic notice board system for attracting objects such as sheets by coulomb force so as to be held thereon comprises an attraction layer consisting of a layered dielectric substance and a pair of electrodes electrically separated from each other and formed in a laminate structure on the back face side of the attraction layer. In this conventional electrostatic notice board system, the pair of electrodes are connected to a d.c. power source, thereby utilizing coulomb force to attract and hold an object on the surface of the attraction layer.